srythfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scarbrow/Archive3
This is an archived page. Please don't leave comments here since this page is not actively monitored. Contact Scarbrow at his talk page instead. Invalid tag extension name: onlyinclude Invalid tag extension name: onlyinclude I got this message after editing this page. The quest box is showing in the preview, but when I saved my changes I got this message instead of the quest box. What's going on?--Shadowblack 16:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) This problem just started showing up today. We have done nothing I know of to cause it. I think we should ask Wikia about it. --Octarinemagetalk 21:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Is it still showing? I just edited the page, a null edit to force a re-rendering, and it worked up well enough. I suspect it was caused by the server-side MediaWiki software upgrade. If it's still happening, you should really contact Wikia staff. Scarbrowtalk 23:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I just tested it on the Test Page and it happened. It only happens (or seems to happen) on pages that have a Questbox at the top preceded by the spoiler message and followed by the Underconstruction message. I've studied the Underconstruction template thoroughly and corrected a tag nesting that I thought might be the culprit. But it still happens. My next guess is that it doesn't like the embedded comment in it. I wanted to remove it and see if the symptom still occurs, but I thought I'd run it by you first. If the problem still persists after that, then it's probably safe to conclude tentatively that it's server-side. --Octarinemagetalk 01:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :The same problem seems to exist with . Even in the preview the message shows up.--Shadowblack 07:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I've fully revised all templates transcluded, and the only one which has onlyincludes is Questbox, so I reckon it cannot be the fault of the new ones. Also, from the source code of the page (The Giants 3) we can see: and that sounds like server-sided. I've contacted Wikia with this. Scarbrowtalk 08:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) did you use It doesn't seem to be working. I did a test section in the Sandbox just now. Thanks in advance. --Wetheril(talk) 01:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Fixed formatting on the User Page Wow, how did you did you fix the formatting? I couldn't figure out how to unshrink the text that came after the Create Item/Quest text boxes. --Wetheril(talk) 22:10, November 13, 2009 (UTC) New Admins Hey, Scarbrow, just wanted to say I agree completely with your suggestion regarding future admins. — Young Ned (talk) 10:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Cloning an Item for testing Hi Scarbrow, I'm interested in playing around with making some of the items under Category:Articles_in_need_of_maintenance into a variable item after getting recent updates out of the way, and have been looking at your Tzal-Toalth example. I don't want to make changes to any of the actual item pages while trying to learn, so is it alright for me to clone an item page just for testing and to delete it later? Also, any advice or input would be nice. :) --Wetheril(talk) 21:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) : Making a personal page for testing sounds like a great idea. I hadn't thought about that one. Thanks! Also, I found the links you sent me in a PM a few months ago, and I want to thank you again for sending them to me. Expect me to be messaging you when I hit my first wall! --Wetheril(talk) 23:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :: Alright, I think I have my first question. I set up a test page at User:Wetheril/test. How do I get it to accept a new parameter? I want to define a parameter }, but it doesn't seem to be working. I was trying to add the following piece of code to the itembox of the Ice Shield: |MR = + }>1) | 1+( }-1)*2 | 1 }} :: I'm getting an error message that says Expression error: Unrecognised punctuation character "{". I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks. --Wetheril(talk) 07:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: Another Update: The transclusion seems to be fairly successful (see User:Wetheril/test, but I still don't know how to make the error message go away. Also, should a parameter for frozen vs. melting be inserted? --Wetheril(talk) 14:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: Update 2: I don't know what I just did, but seems like the error message went away. o_O --Wetheril(talk) 15:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::: Now I feel really silly. I stumbled over something basic, like setting a default value for the Level parameter. It would have made a good deal of the error checking unnecessary. *head desk* Thanks for catching that. --Wetheril(talk) 15:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Indent It really wasn't all that "painless" but I did expect it to take longer. It was very educational though, because I really didn't know anything when I started and didn't know what to expect. Thanks a lot for your help and input. I also posted a question on the discussion page; you don't have to respond right away, but I guess it's something to consider for later. --Wetheril(talk) 17:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Merging and Moving I noticed you restored 's previous history, and I was surprised you could do it after replacing a page. That is very useful information; I'm grateful for the link, and thank you very much for sharing this. --Wetheril(talk) 01:55, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Messaging test This is a test Scarbrow2 19:39, December 4, 2009 (UTC) re: Bowl of Blood categories Thanks for the explanation! I do remember seeing the changes you made in the Itembox template a while back, but I had not thought that this would cause several items to drop off the categories list. Also, thanks for making the additions to the item-documentation page. I have gotten a few questions about how to document items, and hadn't thought of pointing people to the page before, but now I will be sure to do so. --Wetheril(talk) 18:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Projects I like the idea of a Projects page to promote collaboration between editors. Right now, the page seems to be the closest thing to seeing what everybody's up to (I check that religiously everyday), but that has a chronological and edit-number limit too. I do like what you're doing with Category:Site maintenance, and though I do remember to check it every once in a while, I don't think all our editors do (especially the newer ones). There are a lot of helpful pages on the Wiki, but I'm under the impression that many of us aren't aware that they exist--or we forget that they exist after a while, due to lack of updates. I agree that the How to document Items and Quests page should be more interlinked with the Sryth Wiki Editors Guide; it's understandable it wasn't due to the fact that both pages were written at different times. A link to the Project page from the main page would be helpful, but I think having a link to the Project page from the welcome message (to new editors) would be great too--so that an editor that has already helped out once would immediately have a place to look to see where else on the site they can help out. I'm assuming the Projects page will be maintained by templates (without knowing more details). I think this is an idea worthy of consideration. Do you suppose we should involve more people in the discussion? --Wetheril(talk) 19:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking about this idea some more, and I thought about what would make this idea go beyond what and Category:Site maintenance already do--the focus should definitely be a lot more discussion-based, especially if the goal is to promote collaboration among editors. I'll help to advertise the idea on the forum, but I don't want to take away too much attention from the discussion on Wrist Armour. Also, if there's anything else you'd like me to help with, don't hesitate to holler. :) --Wetheril(talk) 21:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry about the mix-up. I went ahead and posted at first, because I wasn't sure if you still wanted it posted, and before I got your latest message. I agree that the idea can be shaped up more while the Wrist Armour discussion proceeds. --Wetheril(talk) 21:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorting by Date Hi Scarbrow, There was one more question I had for you and meant to write you about it earlier, but I only just remembered it now. On the page, the sorting by date is broken on the leaderboard table. I tried to amend that by changing the month (September) from 9 to 09 instead, and that rendered the sort completely non-functional. Is there an alternate date display format that can be used to properly sort the table chronologically? Thanks. --Wetheril(talk) 07:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC) : Wow, thanks for looking into this, Scarbrow! I thought it was strange how the sorting page you linked didn't have a listed example of sorting by date, although date sorting was mentioned. I'm glad you were able to figure out a display format that actually worked. Btw, thank you very much for taking the time to help out and look into things; I know you're quite busy yourself, so I really appreciate it! --Wetheril(talk) 17:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) About categorytree-member num Hi Scarbrow, I saw what you are trying to do, and noticed the error messages you are getting. I was going to suggest that maybe the "C" in the MediaWiki:Categorytree-member-num‎‎ page should be lowercase, like in the examples. I read over the code, and I can't see anything that could be wrong with it, so the only thing that came to mind that could be problematic would be a case-sensitive issue. I apologize if my comment seems out of place, considering that I don't know much about the subject matter, except for reading what you linked. --Wetheril(talk) 03:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : Are the magic words the ones with categories, pages, and files? I recall you were trying to use plural with them earlier. It's nice to see the errors are gone. I've noticed that the subcategories listing do not have anything showing next to them for pages and files if they contain no categories within, and I'm not sure if this is intentional. This was also the case with the earlier version of the code, and it seems that it hasn't changed--unless it takes a while for it to refresh. (I just noticed your parser test--nice work!) Also, thanks for explaining about the uppercase previously, as I didn't realize the system automatically makes the first letter to a file uppercase. --Wetheril(talk) 22:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Deleting Good point about checking to see if other pages linked to it. I was aware that was the case for Nightsong Armour and Storm Items (since I went and looked under Classic Manual Lists in the menu bar), but wasn't the case with Gralgarok's Armour. I agree with your decision to restore the page and drop a redirect, and if the page has an interesting history that is reason enough to keep it. Edit: Btw I forgot to ask...is there a way you can easily tell how many pages and which pages are linked to any given page? (It might be something obvious that I'm somehow overlooking.) --Wetheril(talk) 12:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks! That really helps. And like I suspected it really was something I overlooked. ^^; --Wetheril(talk) 15:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Help--Special:RecentChanges not updating? Hi Scarbrow, I'm not sure what's going on, but I just created , and it's not showing up on the page. Also, when I looked at the Latest Activity while viewing the page of that item, I notice some very strange results: * Game Updates 2009, -17523 seconds ago by Wetheril * Quest:The Obelisk of Winter, -17366 seconds ago by Wetheril * Quest List, -17280 seconds ago by Wetheril * Zumryn's battlegrounds, -17152 seconds ago by Wetheril * Item:1355 Blade Of Astounding Might, -15333 seconds ago by Wetheril It might be a shot in the dark, but do you know what's going on? --Wetheril(talk) 19:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) : I just wanted to say that the item IS showing up in , but for some reason, it has the wrong time stamp associated with it, and is shown as if it was added much earlier in the list, which it wasn't (it was added after an changes to Game Updates 2009. Still very strange. Shadowblack helped me figure that out. --Wetheril(talk) 19:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for the link. I sent them a report. There appears to be about 3 other pages with incorrect time stamps, but I'm not seeing the negative numbers in the Latest Activity bar anymore. Also, it seems that the problem only happened with newly created pages (but not edits). --Wetheril(talk) 18:00, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :: I take that back (about not happening with edits)--because now apparently, my last edit on your talk page just above this comment is signed out of chronological order. --Wetheril(talk) 23:13, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Resources Hi Scarbrow, That's a good suggestion. I have started to insert some linking into your suggested pages, but it's a job far from finished. Most of the links I acquired were actually from you, ;) or from skimming past discussion pages. Right now, I'm a bit concerned about the organization (or lack of organization) of some of this information. I'll definitely work more on it when I next have time. --Wetheril(talk) 17:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Make Template:Reference a pop-up? Would it be possible to modify Template:Reference so that the info window pops up in a new window, or at least in a new tab, rather than changing the current window? This would make it easier to return to the window you were viewing, and be more in the spirit of how info windows are done within the game. I tried editing Template:Reference myself, but couldn't make heads nor tails of the code. — Young Ned (talk) 11:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ugh, I was afraid it wouldn't be easy. Thanks for checking into it! — Young Ned (talk) 15:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) CommunityStickies Hi -- You posted a little while ago on the Central blog about changes you'd like to make to WikiStickies. We just released a new feature called CommunityStickies -- you can make your own sticky notes now, by creating a list on MediaWiki:CommunityStickies. Those will show up at the top of the stack in My Home, in random order. So if the automatic feeds aren't working for you, feel free to add the tasks that you'd like to see in Community Stickies. Let me know how that works for you! -- Danny (talk) 21:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Icons No, I just saw that I had three unidentified Icons, checked the wiki, saw that two were missing, and added them without thinking. I'll try to remember to remove the extra part from the description instead of copying the whole thing, even if that is faster. though I probably won't have any new icons to add any time soon...--Shadowblack 15:54, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Template "Underconstruction" Just a reminder: Template Underconstruction does not include a comment parameter, so even if you add a comment it will be visible only to those editing the page and those viewing the diff between page versions. I'm saying this in regards to the comment you added when you marked the PG I page as "Under Construction" - if I had not seen the diff between the current and previous version I wouldn't know there was a comment at all.--Shadowblack 13:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Link Question Since "Missions for the Thane" redirects to "Tasks from Thane Pyrond" wouldn't it be better to directly link pages to "Tasks from Thane Pyrond"? Or is there some specific reason for linking to a page that is just a redirect? I'm just curious.--Shadowblack 20:33, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Template:Check Hi Scarbrow, I just came back to see what's new on Sryth today, and I'm quite impressed with your Template:Check. Also, once again, congratulations on your promotion to Sryth Forums Admin. --Wetheril (talk) 20:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome back - again Haha, yeah I really like Sryth and the wiki concepts but haven't been able to devote long stretches of time to either for.. a long time. But with a recently renewed membership and tons (tons) of quests to catch up on, I am hoping to get back into things slowly. Glad to see the work everyone including you have kept up with! And it looks like namespaces, templates, and categories have really made the wiki easy to use too. I'll be sure to make an effort to contribute more as I get into Sryth again. Thanks for the welcome back, see you around. K!ZeRotalk 06:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) changing alignment Hiya I think I have a new item to be added to items that change alignment. Shortly after equiping the Sword of Heroic Splendor I noticed that my alignment had jumped to Saintly. Not sure if the sword had anything to do with it...but I suspect so. {especially since I am non-AG} Just an FYI!! —Preceding unsigned comment added by Siannadey (talk • ) THX thanks for the welcome message just joined wiki yesterday —Preceding unsigned comment added by Crazyjay13 (talk • ) Change to PG VI Hi Scarbrow, This is Spencer. It was I who made the most recent change to PG VI, regarding the xp reward for using elementalism. I will try to remember to log in from now on, if I make a change. Thanks Request: Add Battle Markers to Currencies Hi, Scarbrow. :) I think the list of Currencies that can be accessed from... um, that box under the Sryth Wiki logo that has shortcuts for Game Mechanics, Lists, etc.... um, whatever you call that thing ... should be updated to include Battle Markers. I'd do it myself but don't know how. Thanks! --Mercury McKinnon 15:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) 7 Goblins Part I I had a look at the talk page about Part I and noticed the discussion on the lightning bolt. I see the removed info has not been put back into the main page. Did you check it out and find the lightning bolt removed, or did it just slip out of your mind due to more important things you had to take care of?--Shadowblack 17:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Ambush Thanks for the link to the Quickstone Assassin in my talk and the Talinus article. If I encounter the assassin anywhere else, I'll update the Quickstone page and just simply also link to it from the various places. K!ZeRotalk 03:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) spoiler i found a compatibile spoiler tag for wikis such as ours, it is on the site http://vanishingpointwiki.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Spoiler and i think it could be used here to stop spoilers being given too much. Cup for Sword? hey, not sure who i should address this to, or if it's already been said, or if this is even the right place for it, but why not have an option to trade the "Gold Cup of Zaafyl" for the "Hale Blade" after you win the Thane's Tournament of Arms? The cups value is the same as what the guy is asking for the sword... Re: Quest Template Ooh, thanks for the tip. Didn't know that either. I guess we should use the standard wiki syntax then instead of the quest template when we can. I'll keep an eye out and fix things up as I edit pages. I'll make a note of this on the appropriate template pages too (Item and Quest). K!ZeRotalk 22:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Oops, just noticed that it really doesn't replace the Item template since the Item ID will still show up. K!ZeRotalk 22:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi from a (previously) Unregistered user Hi there! I am running through the PGs and I am currently on PG II and III. So I did notice a that some bits of info are missing for example: Proving_Grounds_II#Rolling Death - I added Gating as tested And here - Proving_Grounds_III#The_Beast_Keeper the Beast Keeper was 3+ at MR 90. So it appears that the battle is not scaled. Do you mind if I update it? 07:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Ankhmahor Re: Personal comment on undos Yeah, I remembered later about that first undo; but that was purely due to the talk page results. The Foe revert I admit could have been discussed, but I was of the opinion to first revert back to status quo and then discuss possibly changing it. No harm done to anyone I think, we are just trying to make the wiki better together (mostly you!). Cheers! K!ZeRotalk 14:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC) New wiki skin I know your time is limited so I thought I'd let you know there is a forum thread/discussion re: the new wiki skin so you could "weigh in" on the issue. A bit of overkill but I also PM'd you on the forum just to make sure you were aware of the thread. Here's the link, http://www.srythforum.com/showthread.php?t=1229 Best regards, Oldschool Old School 12:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Skin - spurring more discussion. Would it be possible to put some type of global announcement here on the wiki as well and link the forum thread and/or have a community type talk page here. Old School 20:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Wanted Pages maintenance category For the , how do you filter out dead links from personal Talk pages? Is this a wiki setting? Or will we have to click each dead link and see which ones are being called from valid content pages? As a side question, any idea on the etiquette for editing those dead links on Talk pages? I don't find the special page too useful if it's including 'dont care' maintenance. K!ZeRotalk 05:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Variable Items project I think the new falls into this variable items category, and you can see sort of how I documented it. I looked at the sandbox, and although neat, I don't see a situation where those optional parameters would be used when transcluding an item into an article. I'm thinking that for users, in the itembox, the important thing would be to mark something for a potential non-zero bonus so that the item gets auto-categorized, but other than that, mentioning in the Notes that the item has unique or variable properties described in full detail on its item page should be enough. (I noticed that autocat only applies to non-limited-time items; I've left a discussion about that on the itembox talk page.) K!ZeRotalk 05:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Varkyn's Ring Of Motley Wonder Hello - I've done what you asked, to the extent that I was able: as I said on my talk page, I can't, at the moment, grab the in-game text referring to this change, since my 'alts' are inactive (they haven't even been 'started' yet). But thanks to you, I have finally posted my first message on the forum - high time, since my intention to do so was beginning to fossilize... :)--Tetracapillactomist 06:14, November 18, 2010 (UTC) : I've posted a reply to yours on my page, but since it once again ballooned to a fair length, I'll leave it there - the gist of it is, that you needn't warn the GM, that "0 days" message seems as it should be (more details are in that lengthy post of mine). Also, at the end of that post on my UTP (user talk page) is a question regarding the preferred location/address of a talk page reply. Thank you in advance for your opinion and advice.--Tetracapillactomist 05:10, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :: :)... (re. long-windedness). Do you mean you couldn't buy the ring if you wanted? Tthat is a fully formed, six-legged bug... Assuming you didn't already own the ring, seeing that message, but not the prices that apply to your alt, would prevent you from ever acquiring it. I thought it was a 'cosmetic presence' - visible, but inconsequential... :: And thanks for the advice; I've been using those two, but was wandering about others (the usual fare) - there must be a page containing all (or most) of them, but so far I didn't manage to find it (found conversion tools and all else - and the more I search, the farther I seem to derail from a simple reference list I seek). There used to be a reference box on the left-hand side, but that's gone the way of the Monaco skin... :: And on a similar note: is there a template that can be used to set up a user talk page wiki-wide ('outside' of Sryth wiki)? Incidentally: did you set up mine (if so, thank you!), or is that automatically generated?--Tetracapillactomist 10:32, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's what I was seeking - and yes, I'd be interested in having the more complex markups and templates in one place, at my fingertips, as reference (I'm a somewhat disorganized gatherer of information, so although I make efforts towards taking notes, they tend to 'disappear' precisely when needed). Sometimes I resort to opening a page that has a markup/template I need, then open editing just to grab it... so if you're willing to share your notes, I accept, and thank you. Do so at your leisure, of course - it really isn't an emergency, and not worth distracting you (away from other projects). As to the talk page: I just decided to go the route of a unified log-in, and that may have some implications to which I paid no heed (I only did it for the convenience of it - less hassle when editing across multiple wikis), but I noticed that the setup (templates) seem different, and realized that I prefer that of the Sryth wiki (even with the more unwieldy and occasionally 'glitchy', post-Monaco new skin. So I was wandering whether it can be 'carried over', replicated (markup, template?). I tried my cheap and dirty dilettante approach to discern the 'code' that provides the desired result, but the page setup itself looks to be out of my reach, and safely (and wisely...) out of my hands. But this is not a necessity, and carries even less urgency than a 'centralised complex markup repository'. Not to mention that a dilettante shouldn't impose with urgent requests for information, instead of investing time and effort to find relevant info, unless it really is an emergency (that represents my general opinion and attitude on the subject - which is the very reason I didn't rush to post on the forum with newbie questions and concerns. I still did it to the GM once only once, early on, and felt like an ass when the answer dawned on me, especially since he actually replied to it in a very friendly and explanatory way, so that I felt doubly embarrassed, for having reported a silliness, and for having wasted his time - well, live and learn etc.).--Tetracapillactomist 19:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Combat details editing - MR display issue I was just about to add to Giants-Pt.III, new entry titled In Elmbridge, within the spoiler markup, when noticing that the MR values are no longer displayed/taken into account by the template - the values are still there, visible in the editing window, but now it saves only as "MISSING". This is something new, as those values were properly interpreted before - I check every time I edit. In fact, this isn't my first time encountering the problem (glitch? - I have a gnawing sense of missing something, but... ?)--Tetracapillactomist 19:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : I just verified: the culprit is the spoiler tag; when removed, the values reappear... but the list of foes encountered is long, and I rather keep it collapsed. Any idea, experience or opinion relating to this? Anything I can do to rectify whatever this is?--Tetracapillactomist 19:42, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Thank you (for everything); I had my doubts about including that second, item-related spoiler (especially since it tied in with a helpful advice), but what happens there was a pleasant surprise, I thought about preserving that for others - however, providing useful tips is more important, so I agree with what you've done; same stands for the foe-related spoiler tags - I only left them in place so you could see the effects immidiately. :: Sorry about another 'faux pas' - even putting wiki MoS aside (so much to digest...), that header (maybe most of the reply along with it...) wasn't aesthetically pleasing. And I appreciate the belated answer, the markup on SAFE (didn't guess it was so straightforward), and all else. Ah, just checked: headers were a mess... dumb typos as well (took me several minutes to find them...)--Tetracapillactomist 03:25, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I finished testing Giant-Pt.III ("The Tunnels" and onward) and will be posting my notes, hoping that I don't inadvertently undo corrections you've made (I was hoping to have already finished with that before you had a chance to look it over). I'll keep track of the latest changes while updating.--Tetracapillactomist 04:24, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Runeskin scenarios Hello there, Scarbrow! Thank you for taking care of the Runeskin page - was going to ask you about it, and there may be a need for more of the same, if I manage to add data to the remaining scenarios. I might try to set up the page myself, 'fates willing', but am not promising.--Tetracapillactomist 11:24, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : That is well and fair - thank you; will document as best I can while moving through the scenarios. : On an unrelated note: I just read through some of the more unsettling older posts (so much in so many threads on the forum, that I have a hard time keeping track!), on "Real World - Random Chat"(?) and found myself empathizing with those unpleasant peripeties you were experiencing - I will not (for fear of dredging up things best forgotten and of opening wounds) ask, and am loath to pry, but I will say this much only on the subject: I do hope that all went well in the end, and that you are in a 'better place', in every conceivable way. Cheers.--Tetracapillactomist 18:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) EXPLORING Fogbough Outer Wood "You can have up to 3 of each type." Is it correct? - if your question is serious (as opposed to teasing), don't worry about it (it's fine and clear). I did not remove it (if Wiki told you I did, she's lying!... same as that Shadowblack ? edit on "Game Updates", which has never been touched by me, and whenever I see his message on my talk page, I still wonder how it came about; ah, well...). Anyway, I noticed that removal myself and thought about reinserting it, but never got that far. Although I'm starting to wander whether my mind is experiencing short circuits. I am so tired right now, my eyes are already looking at me from 'the other side': I caught myself 'sit-sleeping' three times in the last few minutes... 'ta Luego...--Tetracapillactomist 05:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Message received I must have gone overboard with those links - I was tired and impatient, being in a hurry. I better watch it doesn't become a habit, else I will "link-overdose" and it won't be pretty. Keep well!--Tetracapillactomist 23:15, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Forum down for the count? Hello there, Scarbrow! In case either you or I missed it (so many wishes, off-line and on-), I hope your holiday passed pleasantly. And just in case: Happy New Year! On to the question phrased in the header: can you connect to the forum? I had it live in a tab for a couple of days, and just now I was checking in, no access on reload... Maintenance? well, it's back on - as soon as I finished posting the preceding... Hope you're doing well.--Tetracapillactomist 19:26, December 28, 2010 (UTC) What I wanted Absolutely. I just grabbed something and altered it minimally, but the result was less then ideal - now I realise I could have used your setup as blueprint, but no matter, it's done, thanks to you. Thank you!--Tetracapillactomist 19:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Forum down Sryth Forum down. Know this is a bit off topic but the forum is down (see the game announcement), just wondering if you have any info. I sent the GM an ingame report with the old forum's link which is http://shadowwolf47.proboards.com/index.cgi where I've also posted what little I know regarding the issue. If you could reply via the wiki or the old forum or email (you should have it). Thanks in advance. Old School 17:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Helm Of Four Moons I did not see a page for it so I created one for the Helm Of Four Moons item. Hope I did it right - could you please check that it has no mistakes? Thank you and I like your 'anonymous' icon. Foe documenting (MR ratings) I know, and normally would have done so, but there were no guiding MR values for those minor foes, and I was too tired to start MR testing, being more concerned with going through all the possible and missing options I could discern. I'll try taking my weak alts through it, they should provide useful numbers.--Tetracapillactomist 10:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : Done.--Tetracapillactomist 12:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Claiming edits I edited a page, and was wondering how to claim it, as i was not yet logged in at that time :Answer in your talk page. Scarbrowtalk 05:26, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ashlyre Marks were reminders to myself after alts gained access to run and test it. Your world, your rules. I won't interfere - will let defaults do their job. Thank you.--Tetracapillactomist 10:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) : I simply agreed to your edit commentary as I agreed to Shadowblack's. By "your world," applied as it was, to this Wiki, I simply meant you're more at home within it than I, and it's your garden patch, to some extent the object of your pride (by the same token, then: its rules are "your rules" in the sense that you're more familiar with the Wiki's MoS). : By "not interfering," I simply meant I will not insist, and avoid using the invisible hack, or reminder. And leave the template handle the missing parts of the information as usual. I don't agree that other editors would be perplexed by its possible meaning (although I'm not in the least inclined to debate that with you, as I consider the matter wholly unimportant, which is why I so readily agreed to leave it be), but I agree that a hypothetical change to the template structure would have hypothetically unforeseen consequences. : However, and all the above having been explained and put into perspective: for you to assume and generalise that I'm being regrettably sarcastic would be - is, rather - as wrong as it would be for me to suppose that you are "against me." : So, to summarise: in your edit, you asked me to do, or not do a certain thing, and I in turn left you a message explaining why I did do it, then agreed to do exactly as you asked. Finally, I thanked you (for using the word "please," among other things). There may have been a tired unwillingness on my part to debate the point at all (as there still is), but no sarcasm, I assure you. Only, unless I am a fool, we don't seem to be the best of friends at the moment (no doubt I'm partly responsible for that). : And you'll excuse me please, if I return your somewhat condescending criticism of me, by noting that passing judgement on others seems an unfortunate tendency of yours. Unfortunate too that your tendency to misinterpret me shows no benefit of doubt, but leans in the opposite direction. Be well.--Tetracapillactomist 18:35, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :: All right, we'll leave it at that. I reciprocate with my own apologies for any misunderstanding I have caused, in any way, at any time. Others have misconstrued my meaning too, and that will happen still, I'm sure - you're not alone, so my apologies above have lasting value, and they will have to be repeated in the future, I'm certain of that as well... And I'm aware being capable of drawing erroneous conclusions, or jumping to them, or making wrong assumptions, or making the occasional judgement that's too quick - it doesn't seem to matter how I dislike all those things and how I try to avoid making those same mistakes: when all's said and done, I still make them. I'm imperfect, not infallible, and no different in that respect from any other person - including you. :: So, no, not your fault entirely, no. Like I said above (and without going into fractions or percentages of assigning individual blame - a silly and pointless game): if we don't happen to be on the best of terms, part of the responsibility for that rests on my shoulders. :: Good faith and benefit of doubt I always try to have and give, so, following your example, I'll redouble my efforts too - and thank you. I wish you well, as usual, and never ill (even when I'm angry - or unbound).--Tetracapillactomist 19:35, May 24, 2011 (UTC) sidebar alteration? I don't know if there was a debate, pros/cons sort of thing for the current sidebar makeup, but I'm wondering why - on MonoBook, at least - the "search" bar isn't between "content navigation" and "community" instead of between "wiki guides" and "toolbox." Who's in charge of things like that? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Datashade (talk • ) : There was no debate. I set that up. You're the first one to express interest on this matter. The order of the elements is the default one for the Monobook skin. As you can see on The Mediawiki Manual, it can be changed. Suggestions? Scarbrowtalk 06:43, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Not beyond Search being at or near the top, no. I'd just say: most commonly used elements up higher, but I have no idea what gets used most often. Datashade 07:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: That can easily be arranged. If you have further suggestions, please let me know. Scarbrowtalk 08:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: In times past, admins used to have an option to see pages ordered by views, but that option has been since removed. Scarbrowtalk 08:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: Ah... Having the search bar so far down the page had been bothering me for a while, actually, but I hadn't gotten around to asking if that could be changed. So thank you, Datashade, for asking the question, and thank you, Scarbrow, for fixing it! — Young Ned (talk) 06:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC)